The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lagerstroemia plant, botanically known as Lagerstroemia L., commonly known as crapemyrtle, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Coral Magic’. ‘Coral Magic’ is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘Coral Magic’ originated from open-pollinated seed of ‘Gamad VI’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,161) growing in Watkinsville, Ga. The cultivar ‘Coral Magic’ originated and was selected in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga. from the progeny of this open-pollination by continued evaluation for growth habit and foliage and flower characteristics.
Asexual reproduction of ‘Coral Magic’ by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2009 has shown that all the unique features of this new Lagerstroemia, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.